A minimally invasive surgical operation can have numerous advantages compared to traditional technology of laparotomy, for example, there can be less postoperative pain, a hospital stay can be lessened, returning to normal activities (re-integration into society) can be quickened, and there can be less damage to tissues. Meanwhile, a surgeon can be required to have high-level techniques and considerable expertise due to constraints such as operations, a field of vision, and surgical instruments. As a result, there is a strong and growing need for the minimally invasive surgical operation in which a robot surgical operation system capable of avoiding such constraints can be applied.
Laparoscopic surgery is a type of a minimally invasive surgical operation. In the laparoscopic surgery, a laparoscope and forceps are inserted into an abdominal cavity through a small incision site on an abdominal wall of a patient through the abdominal wall. An operator conducts surgery using the forceps while observing tissues of the abdominal cavity through the laparoscope. Generally, an abdominal cavity is expanded by using carbon dioxide. In order to realize the above-described procedure, an instrument, that is, a so-called trocar is inserted through the incision site on the abdominal wall, and the laparoscope and the forceps are inserted into an abdominal cavity via the trocar. In this manner, most of the surgical operation procedure can be conducted without requiring incision for a large or open cavity in a surgical operation.
JP-T-2008-528130 discloses a remote operation-type surgery system that can be in operation by performing remote-operation of the forceps, which is inserted into an abdominal cavity and carries out treatment, thereby allowing the above-described laparoscopic surgical operation to be relatively easily and safely conducted.